User talk:Kcharles
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:A6-1-.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 23:11, December 8, 2010 ::Hi, thanks for your helpful uploads, howeverm, please in future upload them with a more relevaant name. Thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Images Stop reverting good images or you will get yourself banned. :While that IP has no power over you, I do. Desist from counter reverting with admins or I will block you for 3 days. You may upload new versions but if we choose to revert, don't counter revert. This is your last warning. Thanks for the good images you've uploaded. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Would I be right.... ....inassuming that English isn't your first language? A little word of advice if it isn't, have a look around to see how we word it, then try and use it to improve your own. You'll manage. CrashBash 19:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Image names Give your images proper names when you upload please. Constantly having to move them is a chore. ManUCrazy (talk) 21:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Pleas take heed of this, it is becoming annoying. Thank you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wars Hey there. As you might be aware, we've restarted thea arena forum and now we are restarting Wiki Wars 2 for the wiki's fourth anniversery celebrations. Anyone with over 150 mainspace and file edits can enter. If you'd like to join us, please visit Forum:Robot Arena 2 - Robot Wars Wiki (Series 2) and let us know which robot you'd like. Matt(Talk) 06:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC)